


Samantha & Dean

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Dean/Samantha, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fem Sam, Fem!Sam, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Horny Teenagers, Kinks, Love, Lust, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Teenage Sam, Wincest - Freeform, gender swap, girl sam, girl!Sam, sex sex sex, teenage dean, with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sam is a girl and she wants nothing more than to be with Dean. She comes up with a plan to seduce him because she knows he wants her just as bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha is pretty sure her brother Dean wants her just as bad as she wants him. She has a plan to get him to finally admit his feelings so they can be together. She convinces him to take her to the mall and when she tries on a sexy outfit he lets it slip how bad he wants her. Now she just has to convince him to stop hating himself for wanting this, but Dean is stubborn.

Samantha glanced sleepily at her alarm clock. 6:45. Shit. She should have been up almost an hour ago. She jumped out of bed, wondering why Dean hadn't told her it was so late. They had to leave for school in forty five minutes and that wasn't that much time to get ready. Sam ran down the hallway to her brother's room, his door was closed and she wondered if he was still sleeping. She had heard him come home sometime around two in the morning, which wasn't that unusual, Dean usually slept like four or five hours and was fine. She pounded on his door and listened. Nothing.

"Dean! Are you up?" Sam yelled. She listened and since she didn't hear anything she slowly opened the door. Dean was still asleep, sprawled across his bed. Sam walked in slowly, trying not to make any noise. She wanted to just look at him. She had always liked to look at Dean when he was sleeping, he always looked so peaceful and it didn't hurt that he was absolutely gorgeous.

He looked so beautiful but still really sexy. His long, dark eyelashes were fluttering every few seconds. Her eyes dropped down to his chest and abdomen, he was so muscular and perfectly toned. Then her eyes went even lower. It shouldn't turn her on so much that she was a only few feet away from him and under the thin fabric of the blanket he was naked, but it made her so horny thinking about it. Dean shifted slightly, the blanket was dipping dangerously low. Even though she didn't get to see anything she could tell he had an erection. Sam's heart was pounding in her ears.

Dean shifted a little more then stretched his arms above his head, he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his sister. He couldn't help but look her over, she was so beautiful. She was wearing a tank top and short shorts that were driving Dean insane, the shorts showing off her long sexy legs. Her light brown hair, which fell past the middle of her back looked so sexy, she had just woken up so it was messy but Dean loved it. He tried not staring at her perky breasts, and he tried not to be turned on when she when she licked her full pouty lips, but it made his already hard cock twitch. 

Dean propped a leg up to hide his morning wood and shifted over for Sam to come sit by him. Sam always hung out in his room, and every morning and night they would just hang out and watch TV, since Dean had a big plasma TV and surround sound. They were really close, best friends. They just both secretly wished it would be more, not sure if the other one really felt that way. Sam would never be able to tell because her brother was naturally a flirt, so when he flirted with her she never knew if he was genuinely interested. She didn't care that he was her brother, she didn't think that should matter. Neither did Dean but he was too stubborn to ever admit what he truly wanted.

"Checkin' me out again Sammy?" Dean teased, his voice sounding hotter than ever, still extra deep and sleepy. His voice always sent a chill down her spine, it was so sexy.

"God, Shut up. I just was about to wake you up. It's late."

Dean shrugged and flipped his TV on. "That my new nickname?" Dean said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Sam slowly sat down on Dean's bed, trying not to stare at him too long, resisting the urge to sit really close.

"You called me God. I mean you can if you want, but Dean's OK too."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Ugh whatever. Your nickname should be dick."

Dean nodded and laughed, "Yeah it's probably smart to name me after my biggest body part."

Sam's eyes flickered down to the blanket over Dean. She would love to just straddle him right now and find out if it is big. She knew it was, she could never stop staring at Dean's crotch. Sometimes his jeans had a nice big bulge in them, a lot of the time it happened when they were alone but she couldn't say anything on the off chance he was just thinking about sex like he pretty much always seemed to be.

"So why aren't you in the shower yet? I gotta take one too." Sam asked, Dean usually liked to take the first shower because he always bitched that Sam took too long doing her hair and getting ready.

Dean yawned and flipped through the channels, looking for something to put on then giving up and turning the TV back off. "Go ahead, you can have first shower today. I uh, need a minute to wake up." Dean wished they could take a shower together. He tried to stop thinking about things like that. Damn he was fucked up, having all these thoughts about his sister. Plus he already had woken up with a boner and thinking about things like that made it worse. He would have preferred to take care of it in the shower but didn't want to risk her seeing him go in there.

Sam reluctantly got up, it sucked that she didn't get to spend time with Dean before school like they normally did. She headed for her room to grab her things before she started the shower. As she got in she couldn't help but think how bad she wished she could shower with Dean every morning. She thought about how amazing it would be for him to pin her up against the wall and fuck her, and about how Dean probably played with himself in the shower, and that had her wetter than the shower was making her. Sam washed her hair and finished showering then quickly dried herself off and got dressed. She figured she would let Dean take a shower then do her hair and make-up.

When Dean heard the water start running he started stroking his dick. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam, the more he thought about her the faster his fist pumped up and down his shaft. He was grunting softly and thumbing the head of his cock. When he thought about Sam doing it for him, then about fucking her, he could feel a dull burning in his stomach. He came all over his hand and chest, just as Sam was turning the shower off. Dean reached over and grabbed a shirt off the ground and wiped himself off. He put on a pair of boxers and as soon as he heard Sam go in her room he went in the bathroom and took a quick shower, trying hard not to think about anything. But of course he did. He leaned his head against the wall and let the water run down his body. He felt like banging his head against the wall until he could stop thinking about his sister that way, but he knew that he never would. There was something about her, it drew him in and he just had to be around her. It didn't seem wrong because they had something special, but he still knew it was wrong so he would never act on it, unless he was absolutely sure she felt the same way because it seemed like she did but he wasn't completely positive.

Dean just barely stepped out of the shower when Sam started pounding on the door. "Dean I need my make-up and stuff if you are going to be in there forever playing with yourself."

"Shut up, I'm almost done. Just give me a minute. You don't need a bunch of fucking make-up anyway."

Sam smiled, Dean didn't like her wearing make-up, tight clothes or anything like that. She figured if she ever dated a guy Dean would probably kick his ass. A few weeks earlier a guy was hitting on her in the hallway at school, Sam didn't like him and tried ignoring him. He tried touching her arm and Sam pushed him back, just as Dean was walking around the corner. He had the guy pinned to a locker in seconds, and when the guy said he would hit on her if he waned to Dean punched him. Even though Dean got suspended he thought it was well worth seeing the little punk with a black eye when he came back, and he never even looked at Sam again he was so scared. Sam loved how protective Dean was, but she wished he would be possessive of her because they were together. 

Dean opened the door and Sam could feel her heart start racing. He was only wearing a towel around his waist, and it was slung pretty low. His hair was wet and it looked hot, his body was still slightly wet too and she had a hard time not staring as he walked by her. She had to do something, for years she had wanted him but every day the need grew, and she was now desperate.

After applying her make-up, fixing her hair and searching through her clothes for a semi sexy outfit, she went into the kitchen. She had formulated a plan over the past week, drive Dean insane with lust and seduce him. She was not usually bold but she had to be if she wanted it. Sam walked into the kitchen to find Dean at the table eating. He had been drinking something and when he saw her he almost choked. "What?" Sam asked leaning on the table near Dean so her cleavage was in clear view. She was wearing tight jeans and a v-neck shirt that dipped low, with a bra that pushed her supple breasts up even more and gave her amazing cleavage. 

Dean's mouth opened then closed. He blinked several times then shook his head muttering something under his breath. "We better get going. Grab something you can eat on the way. You should put a shirt on over that one, or do you want everyone staring at your tits all day?"

Sam tried to hide her smile, she had only put the shirt on to get a reaction out of him. Dean lit a cigarette and walked into the living to smoke it while he waited for Sam. Five minutes later Sam came back wearing a less low cut shirt. Dean 's eyes scanned her entire body. God he wanted her. She flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and put her backpack over it.

"Why'd you change? A little bit ago you were bitching about being late." Dean stood up, he never bothered taking books to and from school anymore, he only had a few weeks left before he graduated anyway.

Sam looked up at Dean with innocent eyes. "You said I should." Dean bit down on his lip. "Since when do you care what I think? Whatever, lets get the hell out of here." Dean wasn't even going to try to understand the way girls acted. He walked out the door and went to unlock Sam's door, and stood there watching her walk to the car. The sunlight was shining around her and she looked absolutely beautiful. Dean opened her door for her and closed it when she got in. Sam smiled to herself, Dean was always doing little things like that and she was pretty sure most brothers didn't.

Dean got in and started the Impala and flipped through the radio until he found a song he liked. After a few minutes he was singing along softly, not really realizing that he was. It was making Sam crazy, Dean talking was sexy but Dean singing was pure sex, his voice was so amazing. Sam was watching him and could not look away. The early morning sunlight was shining at just the right angle to make his dark blonde hair shine and his beautiful green eyes sparkle. He had a few freckles across his nose and she could see each one, and they were so fucking adorable. As his arm moved the steering wheel she watched his muscular bicep flex with each turn and god, it was so hot, every muscle was so toned and she just wanted to reach out and feel them. The shirt he had on was hugging his bicep, accenting it even more. She needed to look away before she lost it, but just before she did Dean glanced her way. Then he was smiling that amazing beautiful smile that stopped her heart every time. Dean's eyes locked on hers for a few seconds before they heard a horn honk. The red light Dean had stopped at was now green.

Dean reluctantly looked back at the road and continued driving. He wanted to just stare at Sam, he could stare at her forever. Her eyes were so beautiful. He loved how they changed colors from a hazel color to a deep blueish green, and she always got her way with him because she did this sad puppy dog look with them and it made him want to do everything she asked. She was petite, but curvy. Her breasts were so perky and full, just the right size too, Dean imagined his hands on them and how they would be exactly the right size for him to take in and play with. She was much shorter than him, her head about even with his chest. Her hair flowed down past the middle of her back. It was so wavy, with slight curls and her bangs always fell in her face and Dean loved how she tilted her head to flip them out of the way.

They were about a block from the school and neither one wanted to leave the other, they rarely saw each other since Dean was a senior and Sam was junior. She was very smart and had skipped a grade but they did not have the same lunch. There were a few times they saw each other during passing periods between classes, but they never really got to talk. Lately Sam had purposely started taking a different way to her classes and had made a habit of stopping by Dean's locker several times a day. There were less than two weeks left until summer vacation and they could hardly wait, especially Dean. Sam sighed when she saw the school and Dean turned into the lot.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Sucks. I so do not want to be here." Dean said.

Sam put her hand on Dean's thigh, she felt his muscle flex slightly with surprise at her touch. "Maybe we can do something after school?" Sam turned on her best smile and gave him slight puppy dog eyes, waiting to turn them up to full on sad puppy if he said no.

"Yeah, I just have to do something for about a half hour after school, I'll drop you off at home then we can go when I get back. Cool?" Dean wondered what they would do, he wished it involved physical activities, very physical activities.

"Awesome, thanks De." Sam leaned forward and lightly kissed Dean's cheek, the sexy stubble tickling her nose. She looked at him for a few seconds and smiled as she got out of the car. She spotted a group of her friends walking a few feet ahead of her so she ran up to them, leaving Dean to wonder what the hell had just happened.

Dean sat back and ran his hand over place Sam kissed him. Was he reading too much into it? Girls did stuff like that all the time, girls did that to him all the time but Sam was his sister. Dean closed his eyes and laid his head back against the seat. He heard the warning bell ring but didn't really care. All he could think about was that every day it seemed more and more likely that Sam felt the he way he did. Dean thought about skipping first period but decided not to, he didn't need another detention, he had already had two that week. He got out of the car and hurried to class, an advantage of not taking books home. There were plenty of girls in his classes that gladly gave him the answers or even copied the work down for him. 

Once she was at school, Sam couldn't concentrate on anything except her plan, and maybe a few day dreams about her brother. After second period she purposely walked by his locker. He was digging around inside it so Sam stood behind the door so that when he closed it she would be right there. Sure enough, Dean slammed his locker shut and jumped a little when he saw her standing right there. He smiled when he saw her and he started walking with her to her next class. He did this most days, when he wasn't in detention or something. 

At lunch Sam sat quietly while her friends talked about guys, then as usual, the conversation turned to them all talking about her brother and how he was so hot and they all wanted him. Sam was tired of all of her friends drooling over her brother. For as long as she could remember whenever she had friends over they would spend a majority of the time gushing about how cute Dean was, or asking her to try and hook them up. Sometimes she wondered if people were her friends to get with Dean. It wasn't much better in the cafeteria or hallway she would hear girls talk about wanting him or worse, girls he had hooked up with bragging about it being the best night of their lives

Most siblings would be jealous of all of the attention, but the real reason she was bothered by it was that she loved her brother. Not loved like family, loved as in  _in_   love with him. Who wasn't in love with Dean Winchester? She kept hearing everything she already felt herself-- He was only the most perfect guy in the world. She constantly heard girls going on and on about how gorgeous he was. Sam sighed as she tried to tune out the other girls talking about how good he looked in those jeans he was wearing. Sam immediately pictured Dean and she was getting horny as hell because it was true, although he looked good in everything he wore, the jeans he had on that day made his ass look even hotter.

Sam felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out, she smiled when she saw Dean had texted her. He knew she had lunch that hour and he had math which he hated so he usually ended up texting her. She loved that he did things like that. Sam responded and as she waited for him to text her back she over heard the conversation her friends were having. They were arguing about exactly what shade of green Dean's eyes were. Half said it was mossy green  while the others said emerald. Sam knew the answer was both, they changed ever so slightly with his mood and when you looked at them long enough you could see the tiniest flecks of gold in them. She started at them so much and she had noticed them staring right back at her a lot more often. Sam got up, she was going to go insane if she had to hear people talking about Dean anymore. It wasn't bad enough she could not stop thinking about him but when someone said something about how he looked from his full luscious lips to the way his hair flipped up so hot in the front, it only made it worse because she would just start thinking about how bad she wanted him.

Sam spent the remainder of the day mentally preparing herself to get Dean. She knew Dean wanted her just as bad but he would never initiate anything with her. She had noticed him watching her, the look in his eyes when he did said it all, he was just as desperate to be with her as she was to be with him.

Sam was unusually quiet on the way home, Dean figured it was a girl thing so he just turned the radio up and tried to concentrate on the road rather than Sam. Dean dropped Sam off at the house, he had a few things he needed to do but told her he would be back soon.

The first part of her plan was to get him to take her to the mall. She had to buy some really cute panties, a few low cut shirts and maybe even some lingerie, then model it for him.

Dean never said no to her, she had a special way of getting what she wanted from him anytime he did not give in right away. He could never resist her pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. If she added some blinking and a sexy smile he always melted. Dean would be home any minute, so she ran up to her room to change. Sam put on her favorite extremely tight low rise jeans, the ones that showed her thong when she bent over. She dug around in her drawer until she found a low cut shirt, then she put on her black bra, the one that was a super push up bra, it gave her awesome cleavage. Sam took her hair out of the ponytail and flipped her head upside down, teasing it a little to look sexy. She went into the bathroom and added more mascara to her already beautiful long eyelashes. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She added some lip gloss and went down stairs to wait for her brother to come home.

Sam was trying to get in just the right position on the couch to make Dean take one look at her and go crazy. She head the Impala pull up and quickly put one leg over the arm of the couch and one further down, so her legs were spread apart, but not too much. She propped herself up on her elbow so her chest stuck out a little then pulled out her phone to pretend to be on it.

Dean walked through the door and Sam's heart skipped a beat. Every time she saw him she felt her heart race. Sam tried to stay focused on her phone but seeing Dean out of the corner of her eye was so distracting. He walked past the living room into the kitchen, and went straight for the refrigerator looking for something to eat. Sam had no idea how Dean ate the way he did but had the body of a Greek god. Dean pulled a beer out of the fridge and popped it open, taking a long sip. He tossed some food on the table, grabbed one more beer for after he ate and sat down. Sam sighed, she should have figured he would go straight for the food.

Sam slid her phone in her pocket and stood up. Like her brother, she was good at getting her way, and thinking quick on her feet in most situations. Sam walked into the kitchen, she was biting her lip and when Dean looked up she smiled slightly and flipped her long hair over her shoulder. She walked slowly, slightly swaying her hips. She saw his eyes following her, he had even stopped chewing. Sam went over to the counter and bent over, opening a drawer on the bottom. She could almost hear Dean getting harder, she knew he was staring at her thong. She quickly stood up and turned around. Dean was staring right at her, not even trying to pretend he hadn't been checking her out.

Sam walked behind Dean and stood directly behind him. She leaned over his shoulder and pretended to reach for something on the table, pushing her breasts into the back of his head. She heard Dean suck in a breath then a few seconds later when she stood up she saw that he was adjusting himself.

"Dean um, I need to get a few things. Can you take me to the mall real quick?"

"The mall? Why, what do you need?" Dean didn't like shopping at all. He despised going to the mall, especially if it meant waiting around for his sister to look at clothes for hours.

"Just, you know, I need a new outfit and some...girl stuff." Sam said giving Dean her pouty lips. Dean sighed and finished off his second beer. "How long is it gonna take?" Dean figured he could just wait in the car and listen to music.

"I don't know like fifteen minutes?" Sam brushed her leg lightly against Dean's thigh and put a hand on the table, leaning into him slightly and looking into his eyes.

Dean sucked in a breath. "When has it ever taken less than an hour?" Dean asked, stuffing more food in his mouth to try and distract himself from starting at his sister, and also from the ache in his crotch.

"I promise, I'll be in and out. I know exactly what I need. Please De." Sam added her nickname for Dean because it always seemed to affect him, and it usually sealed the deal when she wanted something.

Dean sighed and pushed his chair back. He stood up, towering over her. "Whatever, let's go." he muttered digging his keys out of his pocket.

She noticed he was unusually quiet on the way there, but she knew he wasn't mad because Dean had never really gotten mad at her. They had silly arguments occasionally but Sam always got her way eventually and Dean never really seemed to mind giving in to her. She could see him looking over at her once in awhile, and she knew he probably noticed that she was watching him intently but he was trying not to acknowledge it. When they got to the mall Dean pulled up to the door and waited for her to get out. Sam looked at him, "You're not coming in with me?"

"Hell no. I'm gonna sit in the car and just chill while you take forever trying on a bunch of clothes." 

"Please Dean, I need you to, um, ..." Sam tried thinking of a reason for Dean to come in. "carry my bags?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Then don't get so much shit you don't need."

Sam put her hand on Dean's thigh, feeling him tense up. "Please De, I hate walking around myself. What if there's a bunch of guys and...and they start to flirt with me and.."

Dean put the car in gear, grumbling under his breath and pulling into a spot. It was bad enough he was here, now he had to actually walk around too. Sam smiled, she knew making Dean worry about her would get him in. She might have to try on some hot outfit she would never actually have the nerve to wear and walk out and see what he thinks. But she knew that most likely he would wander off the the food court or the video game store.

Dean lit a cigarette, got out of the car and slammed the door. Sam smiled slightly, he was so hot when he was mad. At least she had convinced him to go in with her, she really never imagined she would even get that far.

Dean was standing outside impatiently puffing on his cigarette waiting for her to get out of the car. When she opened the door he walked over to her. "Come on, please don't tell me you are going to be this slow once you get in there."

Sam told him she was going to hurry just for him then led Dean to her favorite store, Forever 21. Dean stopped before they walked in. "I'm not going in there, I'm gonna go look at the new games or something."

Sam was about to object but she knew Dean was the most impatient person in the world and if she waited in the store long enough that he would come in looking for her. "Whatever. Come get me when you are done." Sam said and brushed up against him as she walked by.

Sam flipped quickly through the racks of clothes, trying to find something extra sexy. Although she was very petite and thin, her breasts were actually pretty big, not overly huge but a nice handful, about the size that would be perfect for Dean's hand. She took a breath, she really had to stop thinking about stuff like Dean's hands on her when she was trying to do something. It was hard to find something really sexy she liked that fit just right. Dean wasn't back yet so she took her time to find something really hot.

Just as Sam found the perfect thing she knew would drive Dean crazy she spotted him walking in the store. As soon as he saw her he smiled slightly then walked over to her. Sam smiled to herself, the way Dean walked slightly bowlegged was so hot.

"Still not ready? Damn, I went to like three stores. Come on Sammy, please just pick some stuff out so we can go."

"Actually I was waiting on you. I need um, a guys opinion, so wait here and I'll try this on really quick."

"What? No I-" But Sam had already hurried into one of the dressing rooms. Dean sighed and took his phone out, praying no one he knew would see him standing in the middle of a girly store waiting for his sister to try something on.

Sam came out wearing an extremely tight low cut shirt, a very short pleated skirt and knee high socks. Dean was too busy playing a game on his phone to notice her walking up to him, but as soon as he saw her his phone slipped out of his hand and dropped to the floor. Normally dropping his precious phone would piss him off and he would be swearing but he just stood there, his brain short circuited and the only part of him that was responsive was his dick, which was growing harder by the second.

"You like?" Sam asked twirling around 

"Uh..I um..." Dean was practically drooling on himself then he seemed to snap out of it. "Wh..wait. No way in hell you are wearing that out of the house."

Sam smiled, noticing he said not wearing it out of the house...so did that mean he wanted her to wear it  _in_   the house?

Dean's eyes were running up and down her body, he had a major kink for girls in knee socks. Damn it, now he was going to think about this later when he was jerking off thinking about her. Dean shook his head and muttered something about waiting for her on the bench outside the store. He could not stop thinking about fucking her while she had the skirt and knee highs on.

He waited outside the next two stores she went in, each time Sam came out she would hand her bags to Dean and he would grumble about how long it was taking. "I only have one more place, promise. You're the best." Sam said and hugged him, her breasts squeezing into his chest. Dean nodded slightly, loving how firm her breasts felt against him.

Sam walked into a lingerie store, and Dean followed right behind her. Sam was actually surprised that he had, but then she remembered that he had an extensive collection of magazines and catalogs with stuff like this in it, so she figured he probably wanted to check the place out. Dean tried staying a few feet away from her. He wasn't sure why he had come in with her, maybe he could distract himself by looking at other women looking at bras. He was wrong, actually seeing all of the lingerie just added fuel to the fire, he pictured Sam in each and every item he looked at, and he didn't really look at other girls like that anymore it was like the only girl he thought about was his sister and he hated himself for it. He was about to turn and leave when Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him with.

Sam was looking through some of the different things they had, picking them up and holding them against her, watching Dean out of the corner of her eye, seeing him react to each one. Dean licked his lips. "I'm, uh...just gonna go..." Sam looked up at him, giving him that look, the one that always stopped him in his tracks and would make him do anything and everything she desired. He sighed and stood behind her, not believing how he wasn't even getting any and he was already whipped. A sales woman walked over to Sam and happily introduced herself. "You guys are such an adorable couple. How about you take some things to the back fitting rooms, they are more private then the rooms out here. There is a couch right outside the changing area your boyfriend can sit at."

Dean's eyes almost bugged out of his head. He wanted to speak up and say they were not a couple, but for some reason his vocal cords stopped working. He seemed to not be able to form any coherent thoughts except about his sister. Sam smiled and put her arm through Dean's. "That would be great, I'll start with these."

The saleswoman told them to follow her and Dean felt himself being pulled by Sam to the back. He was so far gone he was not using his head, not the right one anyway. The realization of what was happening had not yet hit him. The woman directed them to a fitting room that had a few curtained areas and a couch. "Your boyfriend can sit here, please let me know if you need anything. I won't send anyone else back here until you two are done." Dean opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out.

Sam pushed Dean down on the couch. "Be right back,  _honey_." Sam said and winked.

Dean had no idea how any of this was happening. Maybe he was slipped some sort of ruffie or something earlier. It was so not him to be pushed around to doing something like this. This was a horrible idea, Sam in lingerie was probably going to kill him, or he would end up pinning her against the wall and...

Sam came out and all thoughts were lost. She had on sexy lingerie that was tight, black and sort of lacy with garters attached to long knee highs, since she had noticed him staring at the knee high socks she had on earlier.  Dean felt every drop of blood go straight to his cock. He felt dizzy and completely out of it. He let out a quiet gasp and shifted uncomfortably because he had a raging hard on. Sam walked right up to Dean, brushing against his leg. "What do you think De?"

Dean blinked. Of course his damn voice just had to return at that moment. Forgetting that he should never say what he was about to say. "Fuck Sammy....you look...hot as fuck." Dean whispered, and it didn't register what he had said until Sam smiled and ran her hands up his thighs, bending over and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I wanna get it for you De." Dean's heart was hammering so hard in his chest and he was so fucking hard. Without realizing it he put a hand on her side and moaned softly, nodding. Sam could not believe her plan was working so much better than she could have ever hoped. Dean looked like a hot mess, and she could see his erection straining against the material of his jeans.

"I can try another one on if you want." Sam said as she headed back to the dressing room.

Dean shook his head a little. Sam frowned. Maybe it wasn't going that good. She knew that Dean was very aroused, so she went back over to him. She sat on one of his legs. "Dean...I um, I know it is weird for me to say this here. But I can't hold it in any longer. I want you. SO much. I don't want you to think I'm fucked up or for you to hate me but-"

Dean placed his hand on the small of her back. He ran his hand up and leaned her down toward him, putting his finger under her chin and gently pushing her lips to his. His hand brushed her hair out of her eyes and he looked at her, she was so beautiful and it had nothing to do with the outfit she was wearing, but then he looked down and felt his cock pulsating. He was so hard it hurt and he wasn't thinking clearly.

"I want it too Sammy," he whispered, "but.."

"Dean please, I want this more than anything. I know I want to be with you."

She was inches from Dean's face, she could tell he was so extremely horny so she placed her palm on his cock and Dean lost it. "Sammy," he moaned and ran a hand down her face and let his hand graze over her breast. She rubbed his erection and picked his hand up and put it on her breast. He squeezed it a little while slightly moving his hips and letting his dick rub against her palm

Sam wanted him so bad, she would have given anything to have him fuck her right that second, and she knew if it were possible he was too damn horny to refuse. But they couldn't do it here, she had to get him back to the house as quick as possible before one of them lost their nerve. She pulled back, "Dean, we should get out of here, but I really want to continue this when we get home."

Dean was in a daze. He could not believe what had just happened, god he wanted it. He hated himself for letting it happen, his sister had a crush on him and he loved it but he shouldn't let things go any further as bad as he wanted it to.

Dean didn't say a word the whole ride home, he was mentally beating himself up for leading her on, he could not believe what he had said or done but it was like he had no control at that moment because he had controlled himself for years, and it all came shattering down once he knew for sure Sam did want it too.

Sam was worried she had gone too far and now Dean hated her. Maybe he was just having a typical guy reaction when he saw her in the sexy outfit, but he did say he wanted it too so Sam held on to that small hope. She knew Dean was mentally torturing himself right now. She hated that he blamed himself for everything and let himself feel so much guilt over things they could not control. You can't control who you fall in love with, it just happened they fell in love with each other. 

Dean wondered why the universe hated him so much. Why did he have to want his sister, of all of the people in the world, why her? Dean knew the feelings he had were so different than they had ever been with every girl he had been with. It was love and she just admitted that she wanted him, maybe she just meant she wanted to hook up with him. God he wanted to hook up with her too. He needed a drink, they were just about home. He glanced over at Sam, he felt bad for not saying anything to her but there were no words right now for what was going through his mind.

Sam noticed Dean looking longingly at her every once in a while. She just let him think, not saying anything but dying to, wanting so much just to scoot over and sit right next to him. She wanted to lay her head on his shoulder and tell him it was OK and that if they both wanted it, then it shouldn't matter.

After what felt like hours rather than minutes, Dean was finally pulling into the driveway. He shut the Impala off and sat there for a minute. Dean sighed and looking at Sam quietly said, "I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." Dean bit his lip. He didn't know what to say so he got out of the car, got all of her bags out of the trunk and went in the house.

Sam found him leaning against the counter drinking whiskey straight out of the bottle.

She sat at the table, "Dean I'm sorry OK? That was really stupid of me and I...I shouldn't have told you that way. I don't want you to hate me just because I-"

"Damn it Sam it's not your fault OK? I just feel like..." Dean paused and took a long drink. "I really don't know anymore. It's my fault OK so just..."

"Dean why is everything your fault? God. I can't help it I want to be with you. You don't pick who you fall in love with." Sam bit her tongue, she didn't want to admit that she loved him yet.

Dean sighed. He wished he could just walk over to Sam, hold her and tell her that it was OK and that they could be together, but he couldn't help but think he was older than her and maybe he led her on to the point she was convinced to want it when she really didn't. He lit a cigarette and put his hands on the counter with his back to her. This was what he wanted, and she actually did too. So why was he trying to convince himself it was his fault, Why couldn't he just let it happen? His conscious was screaming at him to not do anything, to tell her they shouldn't do anything because they were siblings. But every other single cell in his body was screaming even louder to go for it.

Dean took a hit off of his cigarette and turned around, a little startled that Sam was inches away from him. He blew the smoke away from her and put it out, he knew she hated when he smoked. He made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Damn it, now he was lost in them. 

Dean was trapped up against the counter, sure he could have easily lifted her out of the way with no effort at all, but he wasn't thinking with his brain...

His eyes flickered down to her chest, then back up to her beautiful face. He finally remembered to breathe. Damn it, he was never like this, he never had been so taken by someone. No one had ever made him feel this way, but no one was anything like Sam. He didn't just want to have sex with her, he wanted to be with her.

"De, please. Fine, if you need time to think about it....but really all you're going to do is torment yourself. You think it's your fault, you think you're a horrible person for it. You're not. Please think about it Dean, or don't. I'd rather you didn't. Just go with it. Please?" Sam stepped even closer, she was right on top of him, so close she could feel the warmth of his body and she wanted nothing more than to just hug him, lay her head on his chest and for him to put his arms around her. Her eyes were watering, she was trying hard not to cry.

"Sam I know I want it...but you're my sister and-"

"That shouldn't matter. Just because society thinks it's wrong...when have you ever followed any rules Dean? Why start now? Royalty marry their siblings, and I'm sure it happens a lot more than you think." Sam knew her argument was kind of lame, but it was the truth, it happens and they shouldn't let society dictate who they could be with. "De please....I need you so bad, I-I god I want you more than anything." 

Dean pulled her close and held her, the feeling of her pressed up against him felt so good but he couldn't do this, he knew she wanted him more than anything. He wanted her so bad, but he kept feeling incredibly guilty. Even though he knew it was taboo that wasn't what bothered him. He kept worrying that maybe he had led her on somehow and made her feel this way. Dean looked at her, she was so beautiful, she looked up at him with those eyes that made his heart melt every time. 

"Sammy I want this so bad, more that anything but I can't. I will hate myself forever if I have sex with you. It's my fault I know it is, you shouldn't feel this way about me Sam."

"Dean no, please. I swear you didn't force it in anyway.  I have wanted this for a very long time, before I even knew what sex was I knew there was something there. Even when you were a bratty brother I just...always felt something toward you. I love you Dean."

Dean ran his finger down Sam's face. "Sammy, I love you more than anything and that's why I can't."

Sam felt her eyes stinging, she looked down so Dean wouldn't see her cry. "Don't make me feel the pain anymore, you know how bad it hurts to love someone more than anything and not be able to have them." Sam's voice was quivering. "Please De." She looked up, tears rolling down her face.

Dean felt a sharp pain in his chest. He knew all too well how bad it hurt, and he never wanted her to feel that. He really hadn't thought that she felt as strong about it as he did. Dean cradled her face his hands and wiped the tears away. He leaned down and kissed her softly, pressing his forehead against hers. "Sammy...are you sure?"

Sam sniffed and nodded. Dean held her close and ran his hand through her hair. "Tell me if you ever change your mind?" 

"I won't. Ever."

Dean sighed. "But if you do..." 

"Why, did you change yours?"

"No, but I mean I've been with other people and I know I'm never going to want anyone but you. It's just...maybe you should see if you like being with someone else first."

Sam felt her eyes water again. "NO Dean. No. I know I won't. I never even look at anyone else because no one is ever going to be good enough for me except you and if I can't have you I don't want anyone else Dean. I just want you, please." Sam looked up at him again, putting her hand on his chest. "For once stop over thinking and worrying about everything Dean. Do something you want for a change. We BOTH want it so.."

Dean could tell she was really upset. He pulled her in for a hug and just held her for a few minutes. She started crying again and he couldn't deny her anymore. As much as he knew he shouldn't, he had to do something, he couldn't let her feel the pain he felt when he couldn't have her. "Sammy...." Dean needed a few minutes to think. "Just....give me a few minutes OK? Um, just you know... we can hang out in my room like we usually do. Just go put all that crap you bought away and we'll figure it out and...go from there. I'm not saying no, because I want it so fucking much, just...I don't know."

Dean ran his hand through her hair then picked her up, setting her on the counter. He pushed her chin up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. She felt him wrap his muscular arms around her and he started lightly running his fingers down her back. Sam was having a hard time concentrating, she felt so safe and happy in his arms and he smelled incredible.

"OK, just give me a minute to stay here like this. I...need it." Sam nuzzled her nose up behind his ear and felt his breathing hitch. She kissed his neck and pulled back to look at him. She ran her hand down the wet spot on the front of his shirt. "Sorry I made your shirt all wet." Sam sniffed.

Dean shrugged "I don't care. Just stop getting all emotional. You're such a girl."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Isn't that why you like me though?"

Dean smiled and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Sam felt her heart race and kissed him back. He stared into her eyes then set her down. She smiled at him and went up to her room, she knew Dean was never going to be able to resist now that she had him convinced to think about it. She figured he had already made a decision and the rest would be up to her, and she had her plan if he resisted, so she was sure by the end of the night they would be together.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can hardly believe that she made it this far, the hard part was convincing him it was ok...but now that she is so close she gets a little nervous because she has never been with anyone, and this isn't just anyone this is Dean. They end up finally having sex and it is the best night of both of their lives...but the night isn't over yet

Dean went into his room and crawled onto his bed. He sat against his headboard, drinking more whiskey. He couldn't figure out what the fuck was wrong with him, why the only thing that he could think about lately was Sam, why the need to be with her was so strong. He wanted so desperately to be with her, god he was so fucked up in the head. She wanted this too though. At first he thought it was all in his head, but today had been overwhelming, like he was hit with a million tons of bricks. It happened so damn fast he was still reeling from it all.

Dean thought back to when they were at the mall, he let himself remember how she looked trying on the lingerie. He didn't even realize he was palming his dick until Sam burst into his room. She was wearing a t-shirt and really short shorts. Her long hair hung down her back and she looked more beautiful than ever, she didn't need sexy outfits to turn him on or look hot.

Dean took a long sip of whiskey, trying to not think about how bad he wanted her. He decided if she initiated something he would let it happen, but only taking things slow. He would never make a move or advance things unless Sam did.

Sam eased herself slowly onto the bed next to him, taking the bottle out of his hand and taking a large gulp. She made a face as it burned down her throat "How do you drink this all the time?" Dean couldn't help but think the face she made was totally adorable. He drank all the time because he was in love with his sister and felt guilty as hell about it so he drank himself into oblivion every night. Sam took a few more drinks then handed it back to him.

Sam looked at Dean, he looked like he was pretty buzzed. He looked pretty horny too. "So uh, I need your help with a few things." Sam looked up at Dean, he had the bottle up to his mouth, pausing to hear what she wanted.

"I just did my nails and this bra is digging into me and it hurts. Will you unhook it for me?" Sam tried her best to look innocent but looking at Dean made her feel nothing but horny as hell.

Dean almost dropped the whiskey. "Um, why can't you do it?" he asked, eyes glued to her chest.

Sam sighed, "I just told you that it would mess up my nails."

Sam turned her back to Dean, waiting. Dean sighed and took another drink then set the bottle down.

Dean slid his hand up her shirt and unhooked her bra, she pulled it off each shoulder than pulled it out of her shirt and tossed it at the foot of the bed.

Dean laughed, "Why do girls take their bras off like that?"

"It's easier. Why can you unhook a bra with one hand?"

"Practice." Dean laughed

Dean bit down on his lip, he couldn't help but notice how he could see her nipples through her shirt.

Sam rested her head on Dean's shoulder and put her hand on his perfectly toned thigh. "Damn your muscles are so perfect." She ran her hand down Dean's thigh. Dean was so damn horny he couldn't even form thoughts or words, he just let her touch him because it felt so good.

"Let me see your arm," She said grabbing Dean's arm and squeezing. "Now flex it for me."

Dean flexed his muscle, his bicep ballooning up, Sam felt it and gasped a little, "Wow." She ran her hand down his arm and moaned softly. Dean held his breath, the sound she made going straight to his aching erection, and the feeling of her running her hand down his arm was making him desperate to just do anything with her, even if it was just make out.

"God Dean...." Sam said with a shaky voice, "I..." she was losing her nerve. She had decided to go with plan B, she wasn't used to seducing anyone, especially someone so hot that she could not think straight when she looked at him, she would start with questions and get him to kiss her first.

"B-back to what I, um need help with. Don't get mad, but I...don't know how to ...you know..." Sam licked her lips, "Um, kiss."

Dean felt heat surging through his body. He nodded slightly, not sure what she was asking for, but now all he could do was focus on her plump lips, the way they slightly pouted and how good they would feel...

"Dean?" Sam noticed him staring off

"Oh uh, w-what, what do you um, want to know?"

"Well word around school is you are the best kisser. Well the best everything, do you have any idea how many girls obsess over you? Then there are the ones who have dated or messed around with you, they brag about how you were the best kisser, so good with your hands. Mind blowing in bed. Stuff like that."

Dean felt his face burn, he was very sexual, but he didn't think Sam knew all the details about him being with tons of girls. He would never have cared if it was anyone else.

"So I thought you could, you know teach me a few things." Sam said blinking her eyelashes and pouting her lips out at her brother seductively. She leaned forward slightly, pushing her chest out and when Dean glanced down at it she slowly ran her hand over her breast.

Dean took a deep breath and leaned his head back, god he was so horny. All he could think about was the throbbing and aching, the desperate need for any kind of stimulation at all.

"What do you mean, teach you? It's pretty easy Sam, just do it."

"I mean....." Sam bit her lip. "You know, show me?" she whispered ending the sentence like a question.

Dean froze. Was she really asking him to kiss her? He wanted that more than anything, well that and have sex with her. Over and over. But he knew if he kissed her, it would start something he couldn't stop right now. It would drive him over the edge and it would take more control than he had to not lay her down and do everything he had always fantasized about with her.

Sam put her hand back on his thigh, sliding it up. "It looks like you need a little help too. If you help me with my problem, I'll help you with this." Sam said as she cupped Dean's fully aroused cock and squeezed lightly. She kept her hand there while Dean squirmed underneath her, speechless for once in his life. She rubbed her hand up, surprised at how big he really was. She had spend a lot of time staring at it, but never imagined it being so thick and big. She was so wet and god she wanted him so bad. She didn't care anymore, she had to have him. Maybe it was the alcohol giving her courage, because she would never have done this sober, never been brave enough. But she knew Dean was eternally stubborn and always thought he was wrong about things so he would never make a move on her.

Sam had to go for it, she may never have another chance this perfect, she jumped up and straddled Dean, rubbing her wetness over his hardness. Dean gasped at the pleasure he was so desperate for when Sam started grinding down hard on him.

"Dean," Sam moaned, it felt so good, so much better than when she fingered herself thinking about her brother. She felt like she had to keep going, she felt like she was going to explode, but in a good way.

She pulled Dean's shirt up, he was still just sitting there in shock. It happened so quick and now he was positive he was just going to go with this, to let it happen. Just a little making out for now, no penetration or anything.

He leaned forward slightly and let her rip his shirt over his head. Sam dropped down and put her hands on Dean's chest still steadily grinding hard into him. She tweaked his nipples and Dean grunted, deep and so sexy Sam felt herself getting so much wetter. God, his dick rubbing against her had her wanting him so bad, and now that she was so extremely horny it was like she was so much less shy. Something in her wanted him so bad, the feeling of him underneath her was so amazing. Dean let her keep dry humping him because she seemed to really be getting off on it. He was too, God she looked so fucking hot, she was moaning and her mouth was open and she was throwing her head back. The stimulation felt so amazing after a day of being so desperate for something like this.

Dean figured he might as well make it even better for her. No, he would make it the best. He pulled her shirt off and starting massaging her breasts. She moaned, throwing her head back. "Ohhh Dean."

Sam started undoing Dean's belt, tugging at his jeans."Fuck Sammy...oh god..." Dean panted breathlessly "We shouldn't... but I.." Dean couldn't form thoughts or words. He wanted this for so long, fantasized about it all the time and he had to just do it, there was no way either of them could stop now.

Sam took a chance and crushed her lips to Dean's. They felt so good on hers. She wasn't sure what to do next so she did it again. Finally something sparked in Dean, he came to life and kissed her back.

He put his hand on the small of her back and cupped her face with the other, letting his fingers run down her neck softly. He kissed those lips he stared at constantly, he parted his lips, running his tongue over her bottom lip. He sucked down lightly and ran his hand up her back, tracing shapes up and down then brushing his hand back down. He was waiting for her to open her mouth and when he slid his tongue between them she did. She felt Dean's tongue swirling around every inch of her mouth, he tasted sweet and like whiskey. She moaned and started bucking her hips faster, Dean groaned then pulled away. "Slow down baby, that kind of hurts. Plus it'll last longer if you do."

"S-sorry, De, I-"

Dean kissed her in between each word of his response, "Don't...ever...be..sorry....god..so perfect Sam... so beautiful..." after the final word he went back to kissing her deep, full of all of the pent up desire, want and need, the desperation he harbored for years wanting her, the guilt he felt melting away. When Dean called her beautiful he said it so softly, with reverence. She felt her heart hammering in her chest. The rumors were true, god more that true. He  _was_  the best kisser, even though she had not kissed a guy like this, more than a quick peck on a dare or spin the bottle, but she knew no one would make her feel this good just kissing. 

Dean kissed behind her ear, running his hand up and down her side then he started kissing and lightly sucking on her neck. Dean heard her making soft satisfied noises, it was turning him so much. He softly caressed one of her breasts, taking it entirely in his hand and massaging it, gradually kneading a little harder as he sucked down more on her neck. Sam gasped when he touched her breast, and when he started playing with it, she felt pleasure pulsing through her. She stretched her neck out so he would do it more, he went up and down until he got to where it met her shoulder."Dean...ohhhh...Dean" She kept repeating over and over. He played with her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. He brought his other hand up to her other breast and repeated the same thing, moving his lips to the other side of her neck. 

Sam had one hand on Dean's head, running her hand through his hair like she had always wanted to, the other hand was on his back, she couldn't stop raking her hands across it, running her hand up and down and squeezing him closer. Dean started playing with both breasts at once and she was going to lose it. Dean slid one hand off and down her back, sliding it inside her shorts and caressing her supple ass, lightly squeezing and moaning into her neck. Sam had now completely lost it. When Dean's hand touched her ass it was like a million nerve endings firing off, she was so horny and all she could think about was how bad she wanted Dean to fuck her.

"Dean...please..."

Dean kissed her, a passionate kiss that left her feeling dizzy and even more horny then she had ever been in her life. Dean lifted her up and set her down on the bed, and just looked at her. He ran a hand down her face, tracing her features "So beautiful Sammy." he whispered close to her face, his breath starting a fire across her skin.

She started tugging on his jeans again so he gave in and pushed them off. She was slightly disappointed he hadn't taken his boxers off too. She knew Dean, he would be set on taking it slow for her, making it perfect and not hurting her. Dean had to know this was her first time.

Dean laid down over her, running his hand through her hair, looking at her for several minutes. Then he went to work kissing and lightly sucking on every inch of her upper body, taking his time and hitting every sensitive spot and pressure point. He was kissing and sucking on her breasts and playing with her nipples. He moved down to her stomach, sliding his fingers over her hip bones. She started pulling him up, she had to have him back up by her, she wanted his lips on hers.

Dean shifted so he was laying next to her. "You ok Sammy? If you aren't..." Sam kissed Dean, this time sliding her tongue in his mouth and kissing him hard. "More than ok. Perfect." She pressed her body tight against his, she could feel his erection pressing against her leg. She couldn't wait anymore, she wanted to touch it, wanted to have sex.

She slid her hands down his abs, tracing over that sexy trail of hair that ran down under his navel and down in his boxers, when she got to them she paused, Dean's breathing quickened and he shifted back a little to give her better access. She slowly slid her hand down until she felt his dick, wet with precome. She ran her finger through it, dipping her finger in his slit and across his head. Dean moaned against her neck.

"I..." Sam blushed. "Don't know what...." Dean put his hand over hers, he placed it over his shaft and closed her fist, he slowly pulled her hand up and down until they were thrusting. She gasped when she felt how big he was. "God, you're so damn big," she whispered and Dean laughed softly against her neck. She loved the feeling of running her fist over the soft skin, she sped up and Dean was grunting and moaning with each thrust, moving his hips in rhythm with her. He had needed more stimulation because he was half out of his mind right now. Once she seemed to get it he took his hand off and went back to kissing her, trailing kisses down her neck and playing with her breasts. 

"You sure Sammy? You sure you want this?"

Sam nodded "More than anything" Dean kissed her, gasping when she sped up on her thrusts. "Not too fast though I want to be inside of you when I come." Sam could barely wait for it, and to hear him say it made her feel like she was going to burst. She put a hand on his beautiful face and kissed him.

Dean slid his finger under the waist band of her shorts, she lifted her hips up, he pulled them down carefully and tossed them on the floor. He moved her legs apart and knelt in between them. He ran a finger down the front of her panties. They were soaking wet, he moaned softly and leaned down and licked the front of her panties. Sam gasped and arched her back up, running a hand through Dean's hair, and placed her other hand around his neck. Dean started rubbing on her through her panties, they were so silky and he loved how they felt. But he knew it would be better without them. He slid his hand behind her back and lifted her up enough to slide them off. When he saw that she was completely shaved down there he moaned. "Fuck," he whispered. 

Sam smiled "You like that? I did it for you De." 

Dean slid his hand down his boxers and pinched the base of his dick. "What?" Sam asked

"Trying not to come. Fuck baby that's so damn hot. Fuck." Dean said in a strained voice, he ran his finger down her wet pussy. "Fuck" he said, his already deep voice sounding even deeper and sexier each time he spoke.

Sam laughed a little, "You said that already."

"I know, but....fuck it's so fucking hot." Dean leaned down and started licking her. He lifted a leg and put it on his shoulder, running his hand over her inner thigh.

His tongue ran over her clit, making slow strokes. He felt her body start shaking so he teased his tongue back and forth. Sam was panting hard pushing her hips up, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. Dean ran a finger over her wetness, teasing it in and out of her soaking wet pussy. Dean slid two fingers in her and started moving them around, pumping them in and out of her slow at first then harder, when she started moaning and grabbing on to his head he licked tight circles over her clit. She was gasping and moaning his name and when he locked his lips tight over her clit a scream echoed off the walls. Dean was moaning, "Let it out baby, tell me how good it is."

Dean pressed down on her clit hard with his tongue and Sam pushed her hips up, forcing him in more, even though he was already pressed tight against her. The next time she pushed up into him, she was coming and Dean was licking it all up loving the taste. He didn't move his tongue until he licked every drop up and then ran it hard back over her clit while he finger fucked her. He pushed up in to her, hot liquid pouring down his hand.

"DEAN!" Sam was screaming louder than she probably ever had, everyone within a mile knew Dean's name now.

"De...I....please...now.." Sam was shaking hard and Dean was about to lose his mind. Too late, it was long gone, it had been when all this first started. He didn't want her to just have a quick orgasm, he wanted to keep her climaxing until she couldn't breathe anymore.

Dean rubbed her clit one last time, getting a load moan out of her. He leaned over Sam and kissed her hard, she reached down and tried to push his boxers down "De...take them off." Dean pushed them down and she pushed his chest until he shifted on to his side.

Sam ran her hand down his chest. His cock was curled up against his stomach, and all she could think was  _God he is so fucking big_. She traced his entire length then cupped his balls, squeezing a little too hard. Dean put his hand back over hers and rolled them slowly, she repeated the movement then went back up his shaft, her fingers grazing over his head, sweating out precome. He moaned as she sped up a little. "Sammy...oh I want you so fucking bad..I just.."

Sam looked into his beautiful green eyes, which now were mostly black. He stared back, he loved her eyes, today they were his favorite blue green. He took her face in his hand and caressed her again. "I could never do something that would...hurt you I shouldn't be letting this happen but I just...god I've wanted you so long. I know you're my sister but I fucking....I love you Sam and I can't...I can't ruin you like that."

Dean felt his eyes stinging and blinked hard, Sam kissed him softly. "Dean I love you, but stop being so....protective like it's wrong. I fucking love you more than anything and no one can ever, ever compare to you and it would ruin me NOT to have this Dean, please."

Dean bit on his lip for a few minutes. He knew Sam was on birth control pills because he had to take her to buy them every month. He wanted to have sex with her so bad, and he knew she took them everyday because he saw her do it every morning, so he knew if he used that as an excuse to wait she would shoot him down. He just hoped he was making the right decision, but Dean never was so torn about something. He never let himself get selfish when it came to Sam, but really it wasn't being selfish because she wanted it just as much. Dean gave Sam everything she had ever wanted, he had done countless things for her she had no clue he even did half the time, so he wasn't sure why he was struggling with this so much. He had been so ready to do it but his conscious kept catching up. Pain was spreading through his groin, he needed release bad because he had built it up and held back at least twice.

Sam pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly. "Come on De, you can't give me an orgasm like that and stop...I know your huge dick is gonna be even better. Please Dean, I need you so bad."

Fuck, she was looking at him with those eyes again. Damn it felt good when she kissed or touched him. He was so screwed, he had to do it. He had to just give in and pray this all worked out because it would be great and everything he wanted if it did. But if for some reason Sam decided it wasn't what she wanted, it would kill him and because it was Sam he would stop in a heartbeat. He was over thinking this, he knew he was. He spent his life having meaningless sex and never was happy unless he was with Sam so he already knew the answer. He couldn't live without her, he wanted this more than anything and since he knew she felt the same there was no way in hell he was going to let her feel that way ever again. He was going to make her happy, do everything possible for her. Right now he was going to give her the best damn orgasm of her life. Hopefully two. 

Sam pulled him until he was laying over her again. He kissed her for a few minutes and started rubbing the head of his cock over her pussy. He moaned when he felt how wet she was. "Damn Sammy...so nice and wet for me. Damn baby I want you so fucking bad."

Sam wrapped her arms around Dean, caressing his neck and back. "I do too baby."

Dean slowly slid in a little, she was so tight it sent a rush of pleasure through him. He moaned and slid in more, meeting resistance. "You OK?" Dean leaned down over her and kissed her, he pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her softly. "Hold on to me tight, if it hurts too bad tell me, just dig your fingers into me. I like it like that anyway"  

Sam felt pressure and bit down on her lip, Dean immediately pulled back out, "Sam are y-"

Sam pressed her lips to Dean's. "Dean please stop asking me if I'm OK, did you do this to all the girls whose cherry you've popped?" Dean kissed her back, "Nope, you're the only one that matters." Sam smiled, "Then just get it over with, we could be humping like crazy by now. I'll be fine just....do it."

Dean held her close and inched in, and when he was about half way in he felt her open up. Dean gasped at how amazing it felt, it was like nothing he had ever felt before, he had been with a lot of girls and it had never been this good. It felt like it was the most perfect fit, like she was made for him. 

The look on Dean 's face as he entered her made Sam moan. He was so beautiful, his face lit up, even though his eyes were dark and pupil blown she saw them sparkle and the noise he made had her feel even wetter. "Sam...god...oh fuck it's so fucking good."

Dean slowly rocked into her, not wanting to hurt her. Sam pushed her hips down "Come on Dean...harder." Dean wrapped her legs around his waist and started thrusting in harder. He let out a breath, not realizing he had been holding it the entire time. Dean sped up more and Sam was going crazy, moaning and gasping, digging her fingers into his back. She kept yelling his name over and over and it was driving him fucking insane. He wanted to just pound into her as hard as he could, but he was still apprehensive about hurting her.

Dean bent down and sucked on one of her breasts, playing with the other one and tugging on her nipple. She started pushing down hard, trying to meet his thrusts. Sam was panting heavily, she knew this was going to be amazing but she had no idea it would be pure ecstasy. Dean slowed his pace down a little, slowly sliding out then thrusting hard and deep into her. "Ohhh Dean," She kept moaning over and over. Sam ran her hands down his back, she loved how strong he felt, she put her hands on his firm ass and felt his muscles flexing.

Dean started sucking on her neck, pressing his body tight against hers. "De..oh god I..."

Dean knelt up, he knew she was about to come so he sped his thrusts up, running his finger over her clit. Sam felt a burst of energy and started pushing hard into Dean, both of them thrusting as hard as they could. "Deeean oh god....De..." 

Dean felt her clench down on him, hot come pouring out of her. Dean thrust in a few more times then pulled out and kissed her hard. "Was it good baby?"

Sam nodded. "De it was so fucking amazing but you didn't..."

Dean kissed her neck, running his hands over her tits and squeezing them. He stood at the edge of the bed, running his hand down her thigh. "Come on, I want to find your sweet spot."

Sam slid over to the edge of the bed. "Dean I already came, I want you to now."

"Trust me I will I just want you to climax hard." Dean leaned down and kissed her, she spread her legs out.  Dean ran his finger down her, she was so damn wet. He couldn't stop getting distracted by her beautiful pink pussy. "Dean?" 

"Sorry...uh...damn you are making me lose my fucking mind. Just...I need you to stand up and bend over the bed."

Sam pulled Dean down for one more kiss then stood up and turned around. Before she could lean over the bed Dean pulled her close and kissed her neck, running his hands down the front of her body. "Sammy...god you are just so damn perfect."

Sam reached back and ran her hand over Dean's face, the scruff on his face tickling her hand. "You're beyond perfect De."

"I promise this will be so damn good. I'll go in so fucking deep, hit your g-spot and have you screaming." Dean ran his hand down her back and gently leaned her over the bed. Dean slowly teased his dick in and out of her a few times. She was so wet he was able to slide right in. 

"Hard Dean...please."

"Tell me if-"

"DEAN. It's not going to hurt please..."

Dean knew it wouldn't hurt her, he had never been worried about hurting a girl before. He had pounded so hard into girls before he left bruises but he didn't want to hurt Sam. But now that she was bent over the bed and he felt how good it was he had to.

Dean rocked his hips and started pumping in hard and fast. Sam was already making noises that made him feel like coming and he was surprised he had lasted this long because it felt incredible. She had come so many times and was so wet, making it feel even more incredible. "ohhh god Sammy...so fucking good..oh you're so fucking wet..uhhh and tight as fuck..so good baby." 

He wasn't going to last long much longer, but he wanted Sam to have an amazing orgasm. He was just about to slow down when he felt it. Sam started shaking, moaning and panting hard. Her pussy clenched down hard. Dean sped up, thrusting hard and plunging deep as he pressed into her. Sam was making he hottest noises Dean had ever heard. "Ohhhh fuck Sammy...hitting it just right aren't I? Ohh baby how good is it?"

Dean reached down and rubbed her clit with one hand and played with one of her tits with the other, he leaned down and kissed down her back. "De oh Deee...ohh..uhhh.." Sam couldn't even talk anymore it felt so good. Sam was shuddering as she came, screaming Dean's name. She pushed back against Dean a few times and he came harder than he ever had before. "Ohh Sam..ohh baby so good." Dean felt his knees shaking but he thrust into her a few more times. He slowly pulled out and kissed her back one more time. He picked her up and set her on his bed before collapsing down next to her, both of them struggling to catch their breaths.

Sam moved closer to Dean and he put his arm around her. She kissed his chest and laid her head down on it. "De....that was...oh god better than the best feeling ever."

Dean ran his hand down Sam's back and pulled her closer. He kissed the top of her head. Sam looked up at him and smiled. "When do we get to do that again?"

 "Whenever you want baby. Did you buy that first outfit you showed me?"

Sam laughed. She knew he liked that one. "You like it better than the lingerie?"

"Yeah...maybe you can wear the skirt and the socks and you can ride me. That would be so fucking hot."

Sam smiled, "I knew that's why you said I couldn't wear it  _out_  of the house."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wears the outfit she knows drives Dean insane. If she thought the first time they had sex was good, that was nothing. Dean gives her multiple mind-blowing orgasms. Some fluff with lots of smut.

Dean had drifted off to sleep while Samantha went off to change into the outfit she had gotten to drive him insane. When she told him she had bought it she could see he was practially drooling 

Sam came back into the room and smiled when she saw that he was asleep. She carefully climbed on the bed and straddled his hips then eased down on his cock, which was already starting to get hard.

Sam rocked back and forth gently, she heard a soft moan escape from his lips, she could feel her panties getting wetter as she rubbed against Dean's hardness. Sam leaned forward and put her hands on Dean's chest and slid them up until she reached his neck. She ran her hands gently up his neck and held his face, leaning in and kissing him. He moaned and his eyes flew open.

"Sammy," he gasped breathlessly.

She felt his dick twitch hard as his eyes scanned her body. He ran his hands over her breasts, she had put on a sleeveless button down shirt and left it unbuttoned and tied up the bottom so it fell just above her navel, she had a hot pink bra on underneath. Under the short pleated skirt she had a matching hot pink thong and of course the knee high socks that Dean seemed to have a major kink for.

His hands moved down her sides and hips to her thighs. He softly caressed her inner thighs and ran his hands up and down the long socks. He moaned as he continued to look her over.

"So fucking beautiful," He whispered as he pulled her into a heated kiss then muttered against her lips, "Want you so fucking bad. God damn Sammy you're so fucking sexy."

Sam felt herself blush, she wasn't used to getting so much attention and Dean had been telling her things like how sexy and beautiful she was all night. Not that she didn't love it but she still felt a little self conscious, but she knew she shouldn't because Dean seemed to love her body, he always took his time to kiss and run his hands over every inch, like he was worshiping it.

Dean eased his hand up her back and unhooked her bra, pulling it off and tossing it aside. He leaned forward and kissed both breasts, he took them both in his hands and pressed his face between them, pushing them together and groaning. He licked them both them took turns sucking on them. He tweaked both nipples then sucked down on each of them, he leaned back and massaged both of them, moaning and bucking his hips up, pushing his hard cock against her soaking wet panties.

"Fuck Sammy, oh god you're gorgeous, so fucking beautiful."

Sam ran her hand down  Dean's face. "You're fucking hot De, and when you get all horny...God, you are _so_  fucking sexy I can barely stand it."

Dean pulled her into another kiss, rolling his hips up into her, loving the feeling of his hard cock pressing against the silky fabric of her panties. 

Sam leaned back and scooted up so she was straddling Dean's chest. She brought her legs up and slid them next to his head. "You have a thing for knee highs don't you Dean? Want to fuck me when I have them on? I'll even leave the skirt on for you."

Dean's eyes closed and he was taking deep breaths. Sam wondered why he closed his eyes, she knew he loved looking at her in the outfit but then he ringed his fingers around his cock and she knew he was so turned on and was trying to hold back.

Sam rolled her hips into him, getting a sexy grunt out of him. She leaned in and sucked on his neck.

"You should let me suck that huge cock, then when you fuck me it'll last longer."

"Sammy..."

As bad as he wanted her to give him head he still felt weird about his sister doing it. He knew it was kind of pointless to be apprehensive about it since they were fucking and most likely would be doing all kinds of sexual things all the time. 

"C'mon De, you blow me so I get to blow you. I want to do it. I really  _really_  wanna suck your big fat cock." Sam paused, she couldn't believe she admitted it to him but she had always wanted to give him head. Now that they were actually messing around and she got to see it and touch it she wanted his cock even more. "Please De? I love your big dick and I wanna suck it."

Sam ran a finger down Dean's face, then leaned in and kissed him. She sat up and reached back, wrapping her fist tight around his fully erect cock. Dean bit back a moan, hearing her say it was driving him insane. He had to let go, if they were going to do this he would have to quit holding back because if it were any other girl he would never hesitate for a second to let her give him head, especially if she was begging for it.

Sam pushed Dean's legs apart with her knee, moving to sit between them.

"Don't want me to suck this huge cock?" Sam asked as she ran her finger slowly up his length.

Dean moaned at the stimulation. "Mmm yeah, but..."

"What? Don't start with that 'You're my baby sister' shit. I'm not a fucking baby and...we agreed we are doing this now and I want to do it De, I really really want to."

Sam looked at him with that look she knew would make him give in and immediately licked up his shaft, knowing he would never stop her now. 

Dean sighed. There was no way he'd last very long with Sam in the skirt and knee highs unless she gave him head first. He had to let her do it. "Fine...but as soon as you're done I get to do something for you."

"What?" Sam hoped he was going to eat her out again, it was so freaking amazing.

"Have to wait and see."

Sam had never done anything like this so she was so nervous she'd do something wrong. She knew she had to be careful not to use her teeth but she wasn't sure about how to do it. His dick looked even bigger up close, so huge and thick and she doubted she could fit it all in her mouth.

Dean ran his hand though her hair. "Sammy...you don't have to-"

"I want to, really. I just-"

"Do it later, when you're ready. C'mon, just come back up here and I'll make you forget about everything. Can't wait to watch you ride me. I don't want you doing anything until you're ready, and I can tell you aren't. It's fine, I don't care if you're never ready, you don't need to give me head, your pussy is so damn good I don't need anything else."

"I'm ready but...I don't know what to do."

"Anything feels good Sammy, just lick it or suck on it but really it's fine if you're not ready."

Sam blushed, looking up at Dean. "I'm mostly...uh...I don't think I can...you know..."

"I don't expect you to deep throat it Sammy."

"It won't be good if-"

Dean leaned down and pulled Sam up to him, giving her a kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth and started kissing her with more intensity. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him as he slid a finger down her soaking wet panties. She tightened her grip around him while he teased his finger around. He pulled back then gave a her a few soft kisses, looking into her eyes.

"That feel good?"

Sam nodded.

"I didn't go in but it felt good, any kind of stimulation feels good. Quit worrying about everything, because anything with you is the best. I swear, never had better in my life. You're fucking perfect Sammy."

Dean pulled her down over him and kissed her again, sliding his hand up her back and through her hair. She ran her hand down his chest, teasing a finger over his nipple, getting a sexy groan out of him. Dean slid his hand up her skirt and down her panties, giving her ass a firm squeeze. His other hand ran up and down her leg, over the long soft socks then across her inner thighs. Sam gasped and Dean deepened the kiss, his tongue ravaging wildly around her mouth licking greedily and tracing every inch. He shifted so his cock was running across her wet panties. Sam pulled back panting, Dean started sucking on her neck. His breaths were erratic and heavy, burning in the places he had licked. The stubble on his face burning in the most delicious way.

"Oh God, Dean....oh  _fuck_ , I want you so bad."

Dean licked up behind her ear, his teeth grazing her earlobe. "Sammy. Fuck, driving me fucking insane. Want you so fucking bad. Want you to ride me."

A shiver went up Sam's spine, Dean's low sexy voice, the way his hands were constantly running all over her body, making her feel so much pleasure and his lips all over her had her out of her mind. It was so much more incredible than she could ever imagine. Dean being desperate and horny turned her on almost as much as his amazing body.

Sam pushed Dean back so he was laying flat. He moaned and smiled a sexy half smile. "Fuck yeah Sammy. Get rough, I fucking love it." He saw her squint her eyes, wondering if he was serious. "Fuck yeah I'm serious. Love it when you take control."

"Really?"

Dean nodded and started sitting up, just as he started kissing her she pushed him back even harder.

"Mmm yeah baby, just like th-"

Sam leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss. "Then shut up and let me blow you. No wait, you don't  _let_  me do anything. I'm doing what fuck I want, and I want to suck that big, thick gorgeous cock."

Sam wrapped her hand around the base of his thick cock and slowly pumped her fist up as she started sucking down on the tip. She ran her tongue around roughly as Dean groaned and softly bucked his hips up, desperate for her to take in a little more. He tried controlling himself but it felt so damn good. Sam teased her tongue over the head of his cock, dragging her tongue back down then into the slit. Precome started sweating out, she licked it up loving the taste. 

Dean slid his hand though her hair, moaning as she started sucking down hard. She slowly took more in, loving the noises Dean was making. She wanted to hear him make even more because it was turning her on so much, and the faces he was making had her out of her mind. She could not wait for his dick to be inside her, and she actually really liked sucking on it. A lot. Sam took more, she had almost half of it in her mouth and it was so close to her back of her throat. She pulled back and swirled her tongue roughly around, twisting her fist up and down.

She quickly went back down in one quick motion. Dean groaned as she sucked down harder, her eager tongue wildly flicking over every sensitive spot. "Sammy...oh  _shit_  feels so fucking good..."

Sam tried to take more in, he was just so big but she was determined to take it all in. When Dean ate her out she lost it, it was so amazing she thought she went blind the first time he gave her an orgasm and it got better each time, and when they had sex it was pure ecstasy so she wanted to make Dean feel as good as he made her feel. She pulled back and jerked her fist up and down hard, tightening her grip.

"Am I doing OK De?"

"Fuck...yes. Don't stop, I mean if you want to stop that's fine. But don't stop to ask me how if feels because _fuck_  it feels good as fuck."

"I don't want to stop."

Dean pushed his hips up, desperate for her to continue. "Sammy,  _please_. No more asking me if it's good, it's fucking amazing and-"

"Now you know how I feel when you ask me if I'm OK-"

"OK OK I won't. Please..."

Sam bit her lip, smiling. He was desperate for her to go back to giving him head and he looked hot as hell all desperate and horny. Sam jerked her fist harder, squeezing a little. He grunted and pushed his hips up.

"You like it when I suck your dick?"

Dean nodded, pushing his hips up harder. "Love it. I'd love it even more if you did it and stopped fucking making me horny as fuck."

Sam slowed her thrusts down. "Tell me to do it."

Dean looked at her, his eyes dark, pupils completely blow.  _"Sammy,"_  His voice was deep and she could hear the desperation in his voice. "Want you to suck my cock."

Sam could feel herself getting even wetter, she really liked giving him head and she loved hearing him tell her to do it. She leaned down and licked roughly up the vein on his shaft. The head of his cock was bright red, he was so damn horny and everything his sister did was turning him on so much it took every ounce of control not to slam her down on the bed and fuck the hell out of her and never stop.

"Sammy  _please_...stop fucking teasing me."

"Don't like it?"

"Fuck, I like it too much and I can't stand it anymore."

"You're hot as fuck when you're all desperate and needy."

Sam sucked down on the tip of his dick, slowly swirling her tongue around and softly teasing her finger up the length of his cock, it twitched hard. Sam smiled and took some in but pulled back and continued to suck down, taking a little more in.

 _"Sammy_ ," Dean whined, bucking his hips slightly.

Sam hollowed out her cheeks and went down as far as she could. When Dean felt his cock hit the back of her throat he groaned, wrapping a fist in her hair. 

 _"Fuck_." He moaned as he felt it slide further down. "Oh shit Sammy. Fucking amazing _. Fuck_."

Sam started bobbing her head up and down faster. Dean slammed his eyes closed and forced himself not to thrust his hips. It felt incredible and he desperately wanted her to go faster. He gently pushed down on her head, she took the hint and sped up. She sucked down hard, slowly pulling back off then taking his dick in even slower. Dean was moaning, gripping her hair tight and biting his lip hard. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was panting. Sam flicked her tongue around wildly, his back arched off of the bed. She pulled almost all the way off, pausing a second. When he made an impatient noise she teased her tongue lightly. His eyes flew open, she stared into his eyes and took is entire cock in with one quick motion. Dean yelled out her name, unable to stop his hips from thrusting up. Her eyes were locked on his, he groaned as he felt his dick curl down past her throat. 

"Uhhh fuck. FUCK, Sammy baby...best fucking blow job ever. Holy  _shit_  ."

Dean was grunting, the noises making Sam's pussy so damn wet. Sam slid a finger down his balls, he groaned and got louder so she rolled them in her hand. He gasped and pushed his hips up.

"Can't wait to tear that pussy up. Fuck Sammy, fuck. So fucking.....ohhhh shit.  _SHIT_."

Sam went down faster, Dean sat up and ran his hand down her back. She felt his hand slide around her side and moaned when he started playing with her tits. Dean groaned, the feeling of her moaning around his cock sent a jolt through him. He started shuddering and fell back as she started taking his dick all the way in. Sam looked up, his eyes were shut and he was biting down hard on his lips, making them look even fuller. He looked so damn hot, she could barely stand it, she wanted to have sex with him more than anything so she started sucking down harder, bobbing her head faster.

Dean groaned, "Son of a fucking  _bitch_  Sammy. Fuck. So damn good baby."

Sam started rubbing his perineum, Dean was shaking and writhing around the bed. He opened his eyes and looked down. The instant their eyes met he felt his stomach clench and could feel an orgasm building in his spine. Staring into her beautiful eyes, seeing her luscious lips stretched across his cock was all it took.

"Fuck Sammy. Gonna come, you-"

Dean tried pushing her head so she'd pull off. She pulled back until she was at the head of his cock then in one swift motion took his entire cock in. Dean groaned, hot come shooting down her throat.

"Sammy," He gasped. He tugged on her hair, pushing his hips up as she licked up every drop of come.

Dean pulled her up and set her on the bed, kissing fiercely into her mouth as he laid down over her. He ran his hands down her body as his tongue greedily swept around her mouth. Sam moaned, she loved it when he kissed her like that, when he got so horny he no longer held back and tried to be gentle. He slid his hand down her thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist. She could feel his cock pressed against her and he was already getting hard. 

Sam felt dizzy, when Dean kissed her everything became a blur, and when his hands were all over her she forgot about everything else. She felt him run his hands up the socks she forgot she had on and remembered she was wearing the outfit for him. She pushed on his chest until he pulled back. 

"Hey, I get to ride you."

"You will baby, only after I take care of you, plus we had a deal. You give me head, I get to do something. Don't worry you'll get to ride me. I've been thinking 'bout that since we were in that damn store and you came out wearing this.  _Fuck_."

Sam smiled, she was glad her plan had worked so well. "Sure you don't want something sexier?"

"Nothing's sexier than you Sammy. You don't need a fucking skimpy outfit. You look sexiest in what you were wearing when you came in my room earlier."

Dean was sucking on her neck, she pushed his head up and scanned his eyes. "A t-shirt and shorts?"

Dean went back to sucking a hickey on her neck. "Mmm hmm."

"So I guess I can take this one back then."

Dean pulled back and looked at her.  _"No."_

"Thought you liked-"

"Didn't say I didn't love you in this, but you always look sexy. Even better with nothing on."

Dean went back to sucking on her neck then worked his way to her lips. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her hard, He pushed the shirt open so her breasts were exposed and softly kissed and sucked on them. She ran her hands across his broad shoulders as he continued to play with her tits. 

"Fuck Sammy," He whispered, "You're sexy but you're also fucking beautiful. Gorgeous."

Dean seemed to have a kink or fetish with her breasts because Sam noticed he could never take his hands off of them and he kissed and sucked on them and squeezed them but he also took his time when he got to them. She would never have imagined him being so sensual, all the times he had made out with girls on the couch or in other places and Sam walked in on him he was rough and she never really heard him talk to girls the way he was talking to her. She knew Dean really did love her like she loved him because she could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. Even though he was horny as hell he still took his time to make her feel incredible, worshiping her body and kissing and sucking down on every inch while telling her how beautiful she was. She absolutely loved it. She wanted to do the same thing to him but he never let her move, he put her first and was zeroed in on making every second better than the last.

Dean had one breast in his hand, firmly squeezing it and tweaking her nipple as he sucked down on her other breast. He flicked her nipple hard with his tongue as Sam moaned and ran her hands through his hair and down his neck.

"Dean," Sam moaned.

She gasped as his teeth grazed her nipple, he bit down lightly and when her back arched up he sucked down harder as he moved his hand down and ran a finger down her panties and groaned when he felt how wet they were.

"Fuck baby. So damn wet for me. Damn I can barely stand waiting to be in that tight, perfect pussy."

Dean worked his way down further, running his hands down her inner thighs and kissing them as he licked a trail down her abdomen.  He leaned down and licked her though her panties and stared running his finger along her clit while his other hand ran up and down her thigh. Sam moaned and gently rocked her hips. She was so horny and desperate for Dean to eat her out or fuck her. 

"Dean...want you so bad."

Dean leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips. She tried kissing him harder but he pulled back and smirked. "Gotta wait. You got to blow me....and tease me. Now it's my turn baby. Trust me, I want you even more. Want you so damn bad."

Sam opened her mouth to protest but he caught her lips in a kiss before she could respond. "I won't tease you...not too much. But I am gonna lick that pussy 'til you're fucking climaxing. Til you're so fucking wet and screaming...til you can barely fucking stand it. Then.." Dean kissed her, a hot passionate kiss. "Then you get my big fat cock and...fuck. Can't wait."

Sam moaned as Dean kissed her, a hot steamy kiss that left her breathless and lightheaded. He rubbed the head of his cock over her pussy. "Can't wait for that, huh baby?"

Sam pushed down, he slid in slightly then pulled out. "Fuck Sammy. Just wait. Gonna be so damn good. Fuck I want that perfect fucking pussy. But first I wanna make it so damn wet."

He gently turned her over and lifted her skirt up, running his finger down her thong and groaning. "Fuck Sammy...so goddamn sexy... _shit_."

He pressed soft kisses across both of her ass cheeks and tugged lightly on the thong, making it rub against her wet pussy. Sam groaned and reached back, sliding her hand down Dean's neck. He grabbed her ass and massaged it firmly as he laid over her, leaning up to kiss her neck, he shifted so his dick pressed against the crack of her ass, she gasped and pushed back into him, arching her back. Dean put his hands on her hips and ran them up her sides. He pushed her panties over and ran his cock across her wetness.

"Fuck Sammy, don't think I can wait. Fuck I want you more than I've ever wanted anything." Dean sucked down on her neck, groaning as he slid his cock down her soaking wet pussy. His breaths were rapid, tearing fire across her neck. "Fuck Sammy, let me fuck you a minute then I'll eat you out. Please baby? I...fuck I can't wait. Just a few thrusts, I promise."

Sam didn't care if he just fucked her, she did want him to eat her out but she was so beyond horny right now she was desperate for his cock to be in her. Now he was rubbing it against her she was about to lose it. Sam gasped as she felt him tease the head of his cock in and out of her. "Deeaan...mmm just fuck me.  _Please_ , need you so fucking bad."

She reached around and jerked his head up, kissing him fiercely. He closed his eyes and moaned, loving that she was getting forceful. "Tell me how bad you want it baby. But as much as I want to pound you into this mattress so fucking hard, still gonna eat you out." Dean pushed his cock half way in, they both groaned and kissed each other harder. "Then you're gonna ride me. Then..." Dean pulled back and as he thrust in hard he moaned and said, "Then I'm gonna fuck you again. SO fucking hard, fuck. Never want to stop."

"Mmm Dean. Fuck. So good, don't stop Dean. Oh god..." Sam gasped, Dean was slowly pulling out and it felt incredible when he slowly slid back in then rammed in hard when he was half way in.

"Ohhh fuck Dean.  _Dean!_  ohhh shit.  _Shit_. Uhhhh."

Dean pulled out slowly, sucking down on her neck. He kissed up her jaw and caught her open mouth in a kiss. He slowly pulled out then thrust back in her hard as he traced his tongue roughly around Sam's mouth. She pulled away panting, screaming out his name when he bucked his hips hard.

"Like that Sammy? Like feeling every inch slide in and out? Fuck you're so fucking tight. Shit, feels so fucking incredible baby. Oh fuck you're wet. Never felt anything like it. So fucking wet and tight...fucking incredible baby. Don't know if I can stop."

"Don't Dean,  _pleeease_."

"Sammy, oh fuck."

Dean thrust in hard a few times, grunting and biting his lip. He should have never done this, he wanted to just fuck the hell out of her but he also wanted to watch her ride him just as much. He had been thinking about it since first seeing her wearing the outfit in mall. It seemed like ages ago now. He knew if he ate her out first she would be so damn wet and it would be even better, and he had promised to eat her out. He loved how wet it made her, how loud she got and the noises she made. Dean slowly slid out and turned her back around and lifted her up off the bed enough to slide her thong off.

Sam sat up, she grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "Dean, fuck I need you in me. Just..just fuck me."

"I promise it'll be worth it baby. Trust me, 'k?"

Sam bit her lip and nodded. She wrapped her hand around his cock and moaned. "Mmm so hard De, so fucking big. Want it so bad."

She felt him smile against her lips, he ran a finger down her pussy and teased his finger in as he kissed her harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Dean leaned her back and worked his way back down her body. He kissed her thighs as he gently ran his hands up and down her knee highs, pausing to appreciate the view, he had been thinking about this since she first tried the outfit on and it turned him on so damn much he felt like he was going to bust a nut just looking at her.

"Jesus Sammy... _so_  fucking hot." He muttered as he bent down and kissed her thighs, trailing kisses and sucking down lightly until he got to her pussy. He pushed two fingers inside of her, thrusting them in as he leaned up and kissed her, his tongue tracing every inch of her mouth. His hand running through her hair, gripping tight fistfuls as he deepened the kiss. Sam groaned and raked her nails across his strong muscular shoulders. Dean moaned into her mouth. He pulled back and started at her intensely, his green pupil blown eyes flashing.

"So fucking beautiful Sammy," He whispered as he traced his finger over her face.

 _"Dean,_ " Sam moaned breathlessly. She pulled his face toward hers and held it in her hands. She kissed Dean and pulled back, running her thumbs over and caressing his cheeks, the stubble burning against her. "Fucking gorgeous Dean...fuck  _so_  hot. Just looking at you makes me feel like I'm gonna come."

Dean smirked and kissed her. "Know what would make my face even more gorgeous?"

"Fuck Dean, nothing...it's so fucking perfe-"

"Mmm one thing would. That beautiful pussy. Fuck Sammy want you to sit on my face."

"Dean no, that's weird. I wanna look at your face. . So sexy and hot. Fucking perfect."

Dean lifted her up and slid underneath her, maneuvering her so she was straddling his face.

"De..."

"Just enjoy it baby, gonna be so fucking good, I promise."

Sam shifted so she was not sitting on him but Dean shoved her down and held her hips. He ran a finger across her soaking wet pussy, as he started to slowly run his tongue over her clit. Dean worked his tongue down, sucking on her lips and spreading her open with his fingers, plunging his tongue deep inside. Sam gasped, his tongue was darting around wildly deep inside of her, he rubbed a finger over her clit and moaned when he felt her getting wetter, loving her sweet taste. He worked his way up to her clit, working his fingers in and out of her as he teased his tongue over her clit. Sam was moaning, gasping his name over and over. She slid her hands over Dean's face and moaned. Dean gently glided his tongue over her clit, Sam moaned softly as Dean ran his hands up and down her thighs slowly caressing the soft skin. He started moving his tongue faster, flicking it harder as she started panting and rocking her hips.

"Ohhh  _Dean_...oh god..."

Dean pressed his mouth tight against her, licking over her clit, flicking his tongue hard as he slid his fingers harder into her. She groaned and sunk down on him and started rocking back and forth, Dean circled his fingers and slid another finger in, she arched her back and started riding his fingers, pushing down onto his tongue to get more stimulation from his tongue.

"Dean! Ohhh fuck...oh god...ohhhh De..."

Sam was screaming and moaning so loud, Dean was loving it. He wanted her to scream even louder. He slid another finger into her, Sam fell forward, putting her hands on Dean's chest. She pinched down on his nipples hard. Dean moaned, sending a vibration across Sam's clit. She gasped and twisted his nipples, pinching down so hard her fingers hurt. She heard a muffled curse and groan, Dean was pushing his hips up, desperate for simulation. Sam reached down and grabbed Dean's cock, running her fist up and down his shaft hard and fast.

Dean pushed his hips in her hand faster, shoving his hand hard and deep into her. His tongue was darting around wildly, flicking her clit, he latched down and sucked hard, licking tight circles over it. Sam was groaning and yelling out, every time he moved his tongue Dean felt her getting wetter, and when he made a noise it made her get louder. Sam's thumb brushed the head of his cock, dipping into the slit. Precome was sweating out, she slid it down. She twisted her wrist and jerked it up and down faster.

Dean felt her pussy clench tight around his fingers. He dug his tongue in, pressing into her clit hard. Sam squeezed his cock hard in response, he started coming, moaning as he ran his hand up her body and grabbed one of her tits, squeezing it hard as she rocked down on him faster.

"Dean, ohhh god De. ohhhh Dean."

Dean pounded his fingers up into her and licked at her clit fiercely, feeling her hot come pour out over his hand, he licked up as it continued to pour out of her. It felt so good she was screaming. She didn't know if this was the third or fourth orgasm he gave her in a row but each one had built up, like one giant one leading up to this and it was so incredible. Dean made her feel pleasure so immense it was indescribable.

Sam slid forward more, trying to support herself by leaning on Dean's chest, but her hands were wobbling. Pleasure was coursing through her entire body as she climaxed hard, screaming Dean's name and gasping for air. Dean lifted her up, she was shaking and panting. He kissed her, his tongue gliding around her mouth, tracing every inch and moaning softly. His hand was gripped tight in her hair and he was running his cock over her wet pussy, teasing it in and out. Dean slid the head of his cock in, moaning at the tight wet heat. He felt her hands on his ass, pushing him into her, he thrust into her hard and deep.

Dean groaned as she screamed out. She was still reeling from the amazing orgasm Dean had given her when she was sitting on his face, now feeling his huge cock plunge deep into her sent her into an orgasmic high, she was climaxing harder than she ever had before, pushing into Dean hard, moving fast and circling her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her, wrapping her arms around his muscular back and digging her nails across it as she pulled him closer.

She was making the hottest noises, not able to get the words out. Dean felt himself growing harder than he had ever been, the noises better than any porn star could ever make. Dean rocked his hips faster, grunting. He was amazed by how perfectly he fit into her, so tight around him but it felt incredible. He slid his finger slowly across her clit, Sam threw her head back and tightened her legs around his waist.

She looked up at him he looked so damn hot. His hair was soaking wet and sticking up in the sexiest way, he looked like pure sex, His pupil blown eyes were so dark, they met hers for a moment. He groaned and whispered, "So beautiful Sammy," Then his eyes slammed shut and his teeth clenched, biting down hard on his lip. He felt her getting tighter around him. Her nails were raking across his back, then moved her hands to trace over his gorgeous tight muscular body. Dean moaned as she slid a hand up his side and down his chest. She ran her hands up his neck and pushed his face toward hers, kissing him.

"Oh shit your pussy is so damn tight. Fuck baby...the best. So fucking wet and ohhh fuck Sammy. How's it feel?"

Sam ran her hands down to his ass and grabbed his firm ass cheeks, massaging her hands into them. He groaned and started sucking on her neck.

"De...fuck. I can't.." Sam gasped, she could feel her entire body shake and she couldn't stop, he was hitting her g-spot. She couldn't talk or even for a coherent thought it felt so incredible. She screamed out his name and threw her head back, arching her back high off the bed. 

"Dean! Fuck! Oh  _fuck_...fucking love your big fat cock. Feels...fuck,  _so_  fucking amazing... ohhh god Dean,  _harder_."

Dean's eyes flew open and he gasped, Sam reached up and ran her hands across his perfect abs and up his chest, she pinched down on his nipples hard. Dean groaned, Sam could feel herself getting wetter, his cock slamming into her inner walls just right and she could feel an orgasm building in her spine. Dean knew he was hitting her g-spot so he started bucking his hips harder and faster. Sam was making a litany of hot pleased noises, pushing into Dean as hard as she could and clutching him tight against her.  

"Sammy," He moaned,  _"Fuck_....ohhh fuck so damn good baby, fuck."

Dean ran his hand down her thighs to her hips, picking them up and plunging deep and hard into her.

 _"Fuck,"_   Dean gasped.

He stood up on the bed and thrust down hard, standing up again and pushing down hard into her, he felt her clench hard and stayed there, circling his hips. Sam screamed out his name, Dean could feel hot come pouring out, he thrust his hips harder, leaning down and sucking on her tit. She looked into his eyes as he rode her hard and fast, pistoning in her so hard she was screaming, digging her nails into his back.

"Like that Sammy? No, you fucking love it don't you? Love when I pound my dick deep inside that gorgeous pussy. Mmm love my pussy. Is it mine Sammy?"

"Ohhh fuck Dean. Yes. All yours. Just...uhhh Dean..."

Dean leaned down and kissed her. "Talk later OK? Just lay back and enjoy it baby."

Dean thrust into her, slowing his pace down a little, she was so wet and she kept getting wetter, he couldn't tell when she was having an orgasm because it just kept pouring out and she screamed every time he thrust into her and he fucking loved it. Sex had never been this amazing, never made him feel so damn good. He felt things he had never felt before, not just pleasure. He felt so much love and a strong desire to please her, make her feel incredible and he wanted to keep doing it and never stop.

"Oh fuck Sammy...holy shit feels unbelievable...fuck baby so fucking wet and tight. So damn wet oh fuck..."

Dean started grunting, he pressed his forehead against Sam's looking into her eyes. "Damn baby...oh fuck I could do this forever, so fucking amazing..."

Sam grabbed Dean's face and kissed him hard. "Thought I was gonna get to ride you."

Dean let out a breath, "I..uhhhh shit...couldn't wait to be in you baby. Then it started feeling so damn good."

"I don't want you to stop De, feels so incredible."

"It will when you ride me too. Trust me, you'll fucking love. Hang on."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and managed to roll them around so Sam was on top. As soon as Dean was laying flat Sam started riding him hard, moving back and forth then circling her hips. It was unbelievable, she loved feeling his dick deep inside of her. She liked Dean on top of her better but she still liked this too because every time she moved it felt amazing. Sam rocked back and forth, jerking her hips hard and fast.

 _"Fuck_."  Dean choked out, arching his back high off the bed, his hands gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles were white. Dean was groaning and pushing into her, he moaned as she started riding him faster. He looked up at her and was praying he wouldn't come, it felt so damn good and seeing her ride him plus her wearing the outfit he had been thinking about her in all day was enough to make him come. He was so glad she sucked his dick and he was able to last longer.

 "Ohhh shit Sammy...you're so fucking  _gorgeous_...fucking hot riding me, oh fuck baby."

Dean let out a deep breath, she caught on quick and was riding him like a pro. He smiled to himself, thinking it must be in their genes to be extremely sexual and awesome at sex. Dean put his hands on her hips and lifted her up almost off of his cock, then pushed her down as he thrust up into her hard. Sam gasped, the next time he did it she screamed.

"Fuck. Shit. Ohh De, fuck do it again.  _Hard."_

 _"Sammy, fuck_. Could do this forever." Dean picked her up and slammed her down, they both moaned. He could feel come pouring out of her.

"Fuck Sammy, damn I didn't think you'd be able to come this much. Wonder how many times you've come baby. I fucking love it. So damn wet, fuck."

"It...ohhh shit Dean..." Dean was pushing into her and she rocked her hips faster. "It's because you have a huge fucking dick and fuck you're so fucking amazing at it. Love feeling it in me, and your hands and mouth on me. Dean, never gonna be able to do anything else."

"You're my little nympho, I love it too baby, damn you're so...fucking perfect."

Sam groaned, Dean was running his hands over her entire body and it felt incredible, even when he just raked his fingers across her back it felt like a million nerve endings firing off, sending indescribable pleasure all the way through her.

"Fuck Dean, I fucking love having sex with you. Promise me you'll fuck me all the time. Oh god it's fucking amazing."

Dean smiled, "You're so damn sexy baby, love that you get so into it and fuck we're gonna do so much hot kinky shit. Love that you love sex as much as I do."

Dean ran his hands up her sides and pulled her shirt off. He clasped his hands around each of her breasts, massaging them in this hands, moaning. "Beautiful tits...oh fuck..."

It felt so good when he put his hands on her breasts Sam started jerking her hips harder, sending a pulse of white hot pleasure through both of their bodies. Dean's hands dropped to her waist and he grabbed her hips, pulling her into each of his thrusts. His hand slid across the buttons on her skirt, he popped them open and flung the skirt off.

"Thought you wanted to fuck me when I was wearing it."

"I did but fuck Sammy...can't stand not seeing your beautiful body....shit I love watching your gorgeous pussy take me in...fuck."

Dean leaned up and slid a finger across her clit. Sam's mouth fell open and she threw her head back. Dean sat up and started sucking on her neck, he continued to rub her clit while he grabbed one of her breasts, tugging on the nipple and squeezing it firmly. He bit down lightly and she screamed out he moved his hand to the small of her back, pulling her into him and running his hand up her spine. Dean caught her in a kiss, he caressed her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek. He slowed the pace down, slowly thrusting hard and deep into her. 

As Dean deepened the kiss he moved his other hand and slid it down her hair, smoothing his fingers down her long curly locks. His hand moved down her neck then back up. He was kissing her so passionately she was almost delirious, she melted into his touch, so taken by the kiss and his hands on her she stopped thrusting and fell into him. He continued to kiss her and run his hands down her body,

He lifted her up off of his cock and set her down on the bed. He laid over her and stroked her hair, looking into her eyes. "I love fucking the hell out of you but I wanna do something different."

She looked up at him and nodded slightly. "What?"

"I wanna make slow sensual love to you because fuck...I love you so damn much baby."

Sam felt her heart hammering in her chest, she grabbed Dean's face and pulled it to hers, kissing him hard, moaning into his mouth. "De I love you so much."

Dean teased his cock over her, she was so wet he slid right in. He pulled back and inched in slowly, groaning as he felt her take him in. Sam gasped, surprised at how going slow felt just as incredible as it did fast, maybe even better.

"Dean," Sam whispered, running her hand up his neck and down his face. "So good."

She closed her eyes and moaned as he slowly thrust in and out, pulling out slowly and thrusting in slow. She was humming with pleasure, she felt Dean's hands slowly caressing her and his lips against her neck. She stretched her neck up, moaning as Dean slowly kissed and lightly sucked down. His breaths ghosting across her skin, it was glistening with sweat from the heated sex and feeling him breathe on her was driving her insane. Dean's teeth grazed her ear lobe. She groaned when he started whispering low and sexy right by her ear.

"Sammy, fuck can't even describe how good this feels," Dean paused and moaned softly, kissing her neck. "Or how much I fucking love you baby."

Sam ran her hand slowly up Dean's back, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, rolling them on their sides and humping into her slowly then gradually building up his thrusts. Sam moaned into his mouth, he was brushing his fingers up her back, lightly tracing her spine and the gradual build was incredible, making her want him so bad, the need to be with him and have him inside her so strong and it wasn't just about sex, she loved him more than she ever thought possible and being this close to him felt perfect and amazing.

Dean slid his hand down her back, one hand wrapped tight around her waist, He ran his hands over her supple ass and started thrusting harder into her. He slid a hand down her thigh and moved it over his waist. He sucked down her neck as she curled her fingers through his hair, tugging on it and rolling her hips into him. He shifted and rolled them back so he was on top of her. He propped himself up on his elbow and thrust into her while running a finger down her face.

"De, it so fucking good baby."

Dean smiled and leaned down, softly pressing his lips to hers. "The best." He muttered against her lips and started turning it up, kissing her more heated and thrusting harder. He pulled back and kissed her once more then kissed a trail down to her tits, sucking down on each of them. Sam started kneading her fingers into his ass cheeks, groaning as she felt his muscles flexing. She pulled him back up and kissed him.

"I love this...all of it but you still haven't..."

"Holding it back, can't fucking stop, it's too damn good."

"De, you know you'll get it back up in a second."

"Yeah but fuck I just want to make you come a few more times."

"Fuck me hard Dean, as hard as you can. Wanna feel your hot come fill me up, and then I wanna do something I've always wanted to do."

Dean grinned, "What's that?"

"Have you fuck me in the shower."

Dean sped his thrusts up. Sam smiled, "Think about you doing it every morning when I'm taking a shower."

Dean groaned, "Fuck, me too." He pushed back and knelt up, sliding his hands down her thighs and pulling her legs over his shoulders. He started pounding into her hard and fast. He looked down and Sam was staring up at him, looking so gorgeous and sexy with her hair all messed up, her full pouty lips swollen and just loving being able to look at her beautiful body. "Sammy, so hot."

Sam started tweaking Dean's nipples as he ran his finger across her clit. "Dean you're so-ohhh shit....so hot....fuck Dean...so good, I know you can do it harder. Don't hold back baby."

Dean's face tensed up, he was so close but he wanted to wait until she came again. He let out a deep breath and started running his finger harder into her clit. Sam threw her head back, screaming out. She pushed her hips up, desperate for him to thrust even harder. She felt her spine tingling, she gasped and started coming. Dean bucked his hips as hard as he could and dropped down over her.

He tried kissing her but the pleasure was so intense he couldn't concentrate on meeting her lips so he moved to suck on her neck. Dean started coming, his loud moans muffled in her neck. Sam felt him shuddering and moaned as she felt his come fill her up. "Sammy," he groaned and thrust as hard as he could, both of them climaxing hard. 

Dean slowly pulled out and rolled onto his back, unable to move. He was panting, his body tingling from the intense orgasm. Sam rolled onto her side and laid her head on his chest, running her fingers softly over his body. He groaned and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he regained the ability to move and started running his hand up Sam's back. He opened his eyes, she was watching him, smiling.

"That was...god Dean so fucking incredible." She tightened her arm around his waist and kissed his chest. Then she jumped up and pulled on his arm. "C'mon, want you to fuck me in the shower."

Dean bit his lip and smiled. He could not believe earlier that day his sister was a shy virgin and now she was basically a sex addict like him. He was so glad she had drug him to the mall that day, otherwise he would probably be sitting on his bed, wishing he was with her, totally miserable. He no longer felt guilty about being with her. She was happier than he had ever seen her, and he knew it wasn't just about the sex. She truly loved him as much as he loved her, and he loved her more than he ever thought possible. By the time Dean got into the bathroom she had the shower going and was inside waiting. They took their time washing each other off, kissing and sucking on each other's bodies. They had amazing sex, Dean holding her with her legs around his waist and thrusting into her hard the entire time. She loved that he was so strong that he could hold her and support her weight for long periods of time, she knew that they would be able to have sex in lots of places because of that. She wanted to have sex with him again before going to sleep. She knew Dean was starving because she was, she had never seen him go so long without food, she talked him into eating something quickly before heading back up to Dean's room.

They lay in his bed, Dean surprisingly really liked just laying there holding her. Sam said it was cuddling but Dean refused to call it that, he just loved being close to her and it didn't always have to involve sex. He massaged her back as they made out for almost an hour. But as much as he loved just being with her, he loved sex even more and he knew she did too so they ended up having sex again. By the time they were done it was nearly two in the morning. They had school the next day but Dean had a feeling they would be skipping, and it was Friday so he figured after years of wanting this so bad they deserved a three day weekend of nothing but being in each other's arms and having hot passionate sex. Their dad was on a hunting trip and would not be back for at least another week, Dean didn't want to think about how they hell they were going to be able to keep their hands off each other when he was around, but it wasn't often he was around so they would have to just find ways around it. Now that they had this, they could never get enough of each other. Sam had fallen asleep laying across Dean. Dean laid awake for nearly a half hour just looking at her. He finally drifted off to sleep, happier than he had ever been in his life. 

A few hours later, Sam woke up and smiled. They had shifted around in their sleep and now they were laying on their sides facing each other, Dean's arm was wrapped around her holding her tight, and his other hand was cupping one of her breasts. She pressed herself closer to Dean, relishing the feeling of his body so close to hers. She put an arm around him and slid her other hand down his chest until it brushed over his dick. It was so hard, she moved the covers and looked at his perfect body and big gorgeous cock and moaned softly. She could stare at him all day. She felt her eyes flutter shut, so she wrapped her hand around his erection and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in her brother's arms.

She drifted off to sleep and woke up when she felt Dean's hand caressing her body. His hand slowly worked up her thigh, moving across her ass then up her side then back down again. He repeated the motion and when his hand made it back to her ass he cupped it in his hand and grabbed it tight, rolling onto his back and bring her with him. Her eyes flew open, she was staring into his beautiful green eyes. He smiled and kissed her. 

Sam looked over at the clock. "Shit Dean, school started over two hours ago."

Dean shrugged and kissed her again. "We deserve a day of nothing but this."

Dean kissed her, building up the kiss until she was pulling back, gasping to breathe. She felt dizzy and so horny. Sam kissed him back, rubbing her wetness against his full erect cock. Dean rolled them around so he was on top.

"Make that the entire weekend." Sam said and smiled.

Dean kissed her back and shook his head. "No, our entire lives."

Sam moaned into his mouth as the kiss intensified. Sam pulled back, leaning her head against his, looking into his eyes. "So what other things have you thought about doing with me?"

Dean thought for a minute then grinned. He sat up and pulled her to the edge of the bed. "Get dressed."

Sam looked at him with her puppy eyes, wondering why they weren't having sex right away.

"Don't give me that look. I wanna take you for a ride in the Impala."

Dean saw her scrunch her nose up and her eyes get bigger. "De..." She whined, crossing her arms over her chest.

He laughed and leaned down and kissed her. "I mean, I wanna take you for a ride, go somewhere and park...then you take me for a ride in the backseat."

Sam smiled. "Are you kinky enough to bend me over the hood too?"

Dean moaned softly and kissed her. "Do you anywhere, anytime baby. Let's go."

 

 

 


End file.
